No me Olvides
by isabellawm
Summary: Descontinuado- No me olvides" pidió ella. "No lo haré" prometió él. Muchas veces no cumplimos nuestras promesas. ¿O sí? KibaIno
1. Prologo

**No me olvides**

¡Hola a todos!

Me encanta el KibaIno, por lo que no pude contenerme a esperar terminar Consejos para escribir éste.

Este fic es además un regalo de cumpleaños para HypnotizedD (Gabbi sabes que eres tú:)) algo tarde. ¡Te quiero!

Será mucho más corto pero no tendrá un final feliz. La idea surgió cuando escuchaba What do I do (la escuche en BoysBeforeFlowors xD) y bueno, aquí los dejo con la historia.

Espero sea de su agrado.

____________________________________________________________

Prologo: No me olvides

Llovía. Y a cántaros. El tiempo no daba indicios de mejorar sino de empeorar.

Todo el mundo se encontraba calentito y bien abrigaditos en la comodidad de sus hogares, nadie saldría con aquel clima.

Bueno, casi todo el mundo.

Caminando por entre los mares de agua se veía una pareja. Iban tomados de las manos. Había dejado de luchar contra la lluvia hacia tiempo atrás, cuando se resignaron a mojarse. Ni siquiera el horrible vendaval podría llevarse la felicidad que sentían.

Kiba Inuzuka jamás se había sentido de esa manera por una chica.

Ino Yamanaka jamás había sentido tanto amor por alguien.

Sin embargo, no eran novios. Se tomaban de las manos, se sonreían al pensar en el otro, pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo juntos. Además todo el mundo sabía que se adoraban más que cualquier otra pareja. Simplemente, no era oficial.

-Me voy de misión mañana- anunció el castaño una vez llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la rubia. Venían de una cita perfecta (sí, incluida la lluvia).

-Lo sé – respondió ella sonriente.

-¿Sonríes por qué me voy? – preguntó este levantando una ceja.

-Sonrió porque las dos semanas que estarás fuera te extrañaré como loca pero te amaré cada día más- explicó-, y sé que tu harás lo mismo.

Ahora Kiba era quien sonreía. ¡Cuánta razón tenía la chica!

Acercó su cara a la de ella, hasta cortar la distancia lo más posible. Y la besó. El primer beso que se daban.

-No me olvides, Kiba- pidió, sonriendo aún por el beso anterior. Más para escucharlo decirlo que para afirmar que no lo haría. _Sabía _que jamás la olvidaría.

-No lo haré nunca- prometió antes de irse.

______________________________________________________________

Bueno, ¿qué tal?

Corto,lo sé… MUY CORTO!

Pero solo es el prologo. El siguiente capítulo será más largo (pinky promise) y se desarrollará a la llegada de Kiba. Y será triste.

Es todo lo que puedo decir hasta ahora.

Review it, please :)

Besos y abrazos!


	2. ¿Reencuentro?

**No me olvides**

Sean bienvenidos una vez más :D

Hoy comí chocolate x)

Hubiera deseado hacer el capítulo un poco más conmovedor o no sé como más tristón sin embargo no me salió.

Disfrútenlo :)

___________________________________________________________

**Capítulo Primero: ¿Reencuentro?**

-¡Muchas gracias y vuelva pronto!- exclamó alegremente la rubia a un cliente que pagaba.

Se sentía su entusiasmo en el ambiente. Y es que las dos semanas se habían ido volando. Kiba estaría de regreso en un par de horas.

Escogió un par de flores, visitaría a Kurenai y su hija, por quien había desarrollado un gran cariño. La visitaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

-

-

-Hola, Ino- saludó la de ojos rojos, recibiendo las flores que traía la chica.

Desde la muerte de Asuma sus alumnos le habían apoyado en tantas cosas. Además amaban a Asumi.

-¿Qué tal Kurenai? ¿Está Asumi despierta?- la niña tenía el hábito de dormir todas las tardes.

Kurenai asintió y dejo pasar a la rubia.

-¿Hoy regresa Kiba, cierto?- ella más que nadie estaba al tanto de su relación. Había sido bajo su techo, en el cuarto cumpleaños de su hija, cuando los jóvenes se conocieron. El hecho de que ambos negaran su relación le hacía sonreír. Le recordaba a Asuma y ella.

-Debe estar aquí en una hora- anunció la chica emocionada. De poder llevar la cuenta de las milésimas de segundos restantes, lo haría.

-¡Tía Ino!- gritó la pequeña de seis años que entró corriendo a la sala, dirigiéndose a la Yamanaka, con los brazos abiertos.

Ino se agachó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¡Cada día estás más grande!- le reclamó haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Jugamos hoy a las muñecas?- pidió la niña. No dejaba de asombrarle a Ino que fuera una réplica de su difunto sensei y a la vez tan parecida a su madre.

Ino asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás tan contenta porque Tío Kiba llega hoy?- preguntó la pequeña.

-Muy feliz- respondió radiante.

-Tío Kiba me dijo que eres la chica más hermosa que existe. Dijo que incluso más bonito que yo- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Ino sonrió y piñizcó uno de los cachetes de la niña.

-Tú siempre serás la más linda de la Hoja- le aseguro – Sin importar lo que diga Kiba.

Ino se quedó media hora más jugando con Asumi para luego partir a la entrada de la Villa, donde llegaría el grupo de la misión y con ellos, Kiba.

-

-

No era la única que esperaba a su chico ahí. Temari también se encontraba entre el grupo, ahora vivía en Konoha junto a Shikamaru. Muchas personas más esperaban ahí a sus esposos, hijos…

Había sido una larga y peligrosa misión que, gracias al cielo, habían logrado llevar a cabo sin nadie herido.

-¡Se acercan!- gritó alguien de la multitud.

Ino se emocionó. ¿Se vería diferente? Obviamente no, ni un mes había pasado. ¿Estaría esperando que ella estuviese ahí? Quizá.

Buscó entre la gente algún grupo con el que esperar. Al final localizó a Shino y Hinata. Se dirigía hacia ellos cuando el revuelo por los recién llegados, comenzó.

Gritos de alegría, exclamaciones de bienvenida llenaron el aire.

Olvidó a Shino y Hinata y se concentró en encontrar a Kiba. No le tomo mucho tiempo. La invadió una felicidad indescriptible al reconocerlo. Se veía cansado pero feliz. Corrió hacia donde estaba, esquivando a quienes obstaculizaban su camino.

Entonces él miro en su dirección y ella se congeló en su sitio. _No_ le había sostenido la mirada. La había mirado, estaba segura. Pero sus ojos no se quedaron en los de ella habían continuado su recorrido por el mar de gente. Como cuando tus ojos se chocan con los de alguien que no conoces y luego apartas la vista. Pero ellos si se conocían.

¿Estaría molesto con ella? Lo vio dirigirse a donde Shino y Hinata esperaban. Lo siguió.

-¡Kiba!- gritó la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Lo abrazó cuando estuvo cerca.

Shino se limitó a tenderle la mano.

La rubia se acercó al trío. Hinata la vio llegar y se separo de Kiba para saludarla pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Kiba se había vuelto hacia la recién llegada.

Ahora él e Ino se veían a la cara. El chico estudió su rostro, tratando de reconocerlo o recordando quien era. No lo logró. No la conocía.

Ino busco alguna expresión de alegría, sorpresa o al menos una expresión de algo. No la encontró.

Entonces los labios del chico se movieron para decir algo e Ino se emocionó.

-¿La conocen?- preguntó volviéndose a sus compañeros. Era obvio que no podía estar ahí por él.

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados.

-Si esto es una broma no es nada graciosa, Kiba Inuzuka- le reclamó la ojiazul.

El mencionado se volvió con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién se creía esa chica para hablarle así? A pesar del cansancio que traía encima y de lo rápido que perdía la paciencia, trato de ser amable.

-Disculpa, pero no debes hablar con tanta familiaridad a alguien que no conoces- recomendó.

-¡Vamos Kiba! – exclamó Hinata, al notar el horror que aparecía en la cara de Ino- Ya detente, no es gracioso.

-¿_Qué_ no es gracioso? – todo el mundo le decía que dejará de bromear sin embargo el no estaba bromeando en nada. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Shino bufó. Kiba no estaba bromeando o fingiendo. Al parecer, en realidad, no recordaba a Ino.

-Él no te conoce, Ino- murmuró a la chica.

-¡Cómo que no me conoce!- gritó desesperada. Shino no solía bromear, pero ¿cómo algo como esto podría ser cierto? Muchas cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos. Los cuchichelleos comenzaron.

-¡Perfecto!- masculló el Inuzuka- ahora somos el centro de atención.

La rubia obvio el comentario y lo tomo por la barbilla.

-¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me conoces, Inuzuka Kiba! – exigió, clavando sus ojos cielo en los negros afilados de él.

Molestó por el atrevimiento de la chiquilla movió la cabeza para soltarse de la mano. Pero no separo sus ojos de los de ella. Si tanto quería escuchar eso, lo diría. Quizá así se marchaba.

-No. sé. quié- vocalizó cada sílaba y lo dijo pausadamente. Luego se volvió hacia sus compañeros y les indicó que lo siguieran.

Hinata miró a Ino, avergonzada y se excusó con la cabeza para luego seguir a su compañero.

Su mundo se vino abajo. Ella siempre sabía cuando mentía y jamás lo hacía mirando a los ojos. Kiba le había sostenido la mirada toda la oración y nunca había sido tan sincero como hace pocos segundos. _La había olvidado. _

_ _ _ _ ___ _ ____ _ ___ __ __ ___ _ ___ __ ______ __ ___ ____ ______

Corrió lejos de ese lugar, ignorando miradas llenas de lástima. No le importo donde llegó, tampoco que la lluvia comenzará a mojarla ni cuando se hizo de noche.

No le importaba nada que no fuese Kiba. La había olvidado.

-Kiba…- susurró acariciando el nombre. ¿Cómo algo así era posible? ¿Cómo podías olvidar a alguien que amas a tal punto de no reconocerla? Ni con la mayor fuerza de voluntad algo así era posible, mucho menos si no habían motivos para hacerlo. ¿O habían?

Ino Yamanaka ya no existía para Kiba Inuzuka, no más. Se embolilló abrazando sus piernas.

¿Qué sería de ella? No es que fuese incapaz de vivir sin un hombre. Pero no era cuestión de vivir, sino de no tener a Kiba. De ser feliz. Lo amaba tanto.

Lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Lloró hasta que las lágrimas se acabaron sin embargo el dolor jamás se fue. Estaba presente en cada célula de su ser.

Miró el cielo, las nubes y las estrellas. Shikamaru le había ensañado a apreciar esto. Ayudaba a meditar.

Al menos estaba segura de que no la había olvidado adrede. Jamás la olvidaría por voluntad propia. Y había prometido no hacerlo.

Miles de preguntas más siguieron surcando su mente. Todas sin respuestas. Por horas buscó respuestas a ellas, sin resultado alguno. Al final el cansancio la rindió y cayó profundamente dormida.

A lo mejor soñaba con un reencuentro feliz en el que Kiba la abrazaba, la besaba, le decía que la había extrañado y que la amaba. El reencuentro que ella esperaba.

**Fin Capítulo Primero**

**_________________________________________**

¿?

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias.

Si lo escuchan con alguna canción triste de fondo les llegará. O imagínense que el amor de sus vidas un día les diga ¿quién eres?

No todas las historias tienen finales felices. Pero creo que haré dos fics fluffies para compensar este, no soporto la tristeza.

Besos y abrazos.

AIMC


	3. Descubrimientos& Propuestas

No me olvides

¡Hola a todos!

Disculpen la demora. Muchas actividades, poco tiempo. Creí que tenía terminada esta historia, pero me di cuenta que le falta mucho, lo que me atraso aún más.

Sin más preámbulo los dejo con ella.

Disfrútenla :)

___________________________________________________________

Capítulo Segundo: Descubrimientos y propuestas

Despertó sobresaltada. Pesadillas. Cerró los ojos, desacostumbrados a la luz.

Esperó un par de minutos para volver a abrirlos. Examinó el lugar donde se encontraba. Definitivamente no era donde había quedado dormida la noche anterior. Se levantó de un salto, alerta de cualquier cosa.

Suspiró al reconocer la habitación. Conocía el lugar sin embargo no tenía idea que hacía en él. Se sentó al borde de la cama de la que hacía poco se había levantado, esperando que alguno de los propietarios de la casa llegará.

-Al fin despiertas- escuchó una voz femenina que venía de la puerta, que se abría. Hubiese preferido que fuese su amigo y no ella.

-Buenos días- saludó educadamente. Sin embargo para ella no tenían nada de buenos. Hasta ahora realizaba en que la pesadilla había sido más que eso. Era real.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó la rubia de las cuatro coletas. Algo que a Ino siempre le gustó de Temari era que sabía ser prudente. Nunca le haría preguntas como "¿cómo estás?" en una situación como esta.

Su estómago gruñó. Regresando a la pregunta que le habían hecho. Obviamente no había cenado y probablemente había olvidado almorzar por la emoción del regreso de Kiba. Sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar el día anterior.

-Mucha- respondió, concentrándose en el hambre tratando de esquivar el recuerdo del Inuzuka.

-Sígueme- ordenó la mayor – Shikamaru cocinó- anunció burlonamente, queriendo tratar de animar a la otra rubia. Ino podía no simpatizarle mucho, quizá por el hecho de que sus personalidades my parecidas no eran compatibles, pero no podía permitirse verla de ese modo.

Ino hizo una mueca, recordando las misiones en las que Shika cocinaba. Si el enemigo no les hacía daño la comida del Nara se encargaba de hacerlo.

-Ha mejorado- prometió la Sabaku No y ambas rieron.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con un delicioso aroma a desayuno norteamericano, el favorito de Ino, y un sonriente Shikamaru con una sartén en la mano y una espátula en la otra.

-Buenos días, Ino- saludó a su compañera de equipo y mejor amiga.

-Buen día, Shika- devolvió el saludo. Se sentó donde Temari le indicó. Shikamaru colocó en su plato una porción tamaño Chouji de tocino, pancakes y huevo revuelto, para luego servirse a él y su novia.

El desayuno pasó silencioso. Para haberlo cocinado el perezoso, estaba delicioso. Ino repitió. Al terminarse todo, Temari llevó los trastes al fregador donde comenzó a limpiarlos. Dejando a los dos integrantes del equipo 10 a solas.

Shikamaru murmuro algo como "que problemático" y se removió en la silla, incómodo. No tenía idea que decir o que hacer.

-Ino, lo que pasó ayer…- comenzó, después de unos minutos.

-¿Kiba sufrió algún ataque el misión?- preguntó interrumpiéndolo. Con la esperanza de que el olvido del Inuzuka se debía a algún golpe o daño que podía sanar y no algo permanente. - ¿Algún golpe en la cabeza? ¿Una caída?

El Nara suspiró. Había prometido no decir nada. Sobre todo no a Ino. Palabra de honor. Sin embargo el sufrimiento y desesperación de su amiga lo llenaba de culpa. Negó con la cabeza y vio como la desilusión se asomaba nuevamente en el rostro de la Yamanaka.

Temari se volvió hacia él y lo miro fulminante. Su novia estaba consciente de que sabía lo que le ocurría a Kiba y opinaba que Ino merecía la verdad.

-Shika…- suplicó Ino, algo que nunca había hecho antes- ayúdame a descubrir lo que tiene Kiba y a solucionarlo.

Escucharon a Temari bufar y refunfuñar algo mientras tiraba un par de vasos.

-¡Claro que te ayudará!- exclamó- Como sabes, Shikamaru tiene excelentes capacidades para pensar y estoy segura que _algo_ se le ocurrirá.

El castaño la reprochó con la mirada. Ino los miraba extrañada.

-¡Que problemática eres, Temari! – gruñó el varón, luego se volvió hacia su amiga- Sugiero que hables con la Sra. Inuzuka, pregúntale sobre el estado de la salud de su hijo, o algo.

-Kiba no está enfermo, al menos no antes de la misión- un pensamiento aterrador cruzó su mente. Y si su familia padecía de alguna enfermedad de la memoria o algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada.

-Ino, Kiba no sufre de ninguna enfermedad de la mente- odiaba no poder decirle que pasaba- habla con su madre.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dices tú?! – gritó molesta. Llevaba muchos años conociendo a Shikamaru, y estaba segura que le ocultaba algo.

-Desearía, pero no me es posible, Ino-chan. Kiba me hizo prometer no decirte nada.

Si un corazón roto se podía romper más, entonces el de Ino lo hizo. En pedazos más pequeños cada vez.

-¿Él me olvido…- su voz se quebró- por voluntad propia?

Shikamaru hubiese deseado negar con la cabeza pero ya había ocultado muchas cosas a la rubia. Asintió.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Ino comenzó a llorar. A llorar y gritar. Gritos de dolor. Temari, secándose las manos con la falda, se acercó a ella. La abofeteó.

-¡Cálmate!- le ordenó con voz seria- No tengo la menor idea de porque el Inuzuka decidió borrarte, al contrario de Shikamaru que no piensa decírtelo, pero sí lo hizo debió tener alguna razón de peso o es un idiota al que no le interesas en absoluto. Cualquiera sea el caso, necesitas tranquilizarte, averiguaras casi lo mismo preguntándole a este insensible- señaló al Nara – que comportándote como una histérica. O sea, nada.

Ino la miró con admiración. Se limpió los caminos que las lágrimas habían trazado en sus mejillas. Asintió enérgicamente. La rubia tenía razón. Debía calmarse. Descubriría el porqué de las acciones del Inuzuka. Se lo propuso. E Ino Yamanaka siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

**Fin Capítulo Segundo. **

**_________________________________________**

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Además de corto, claro.

Espero ansiosa sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias o lo que se les venga a la mente decirme.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Besos&Abrazos 3

PD: ¿Hay alguien aquí interesado en novelas koreanas? Sí lo hay, les recomiendo Dream, ya va por el segundo episodio.- Kim Bum es muy lindo 3 –

**AIMC **


End file.
